osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 33: Jyushimatsu and Dolphin
is the thirty-third episode (eighth in the second season) of Osomastu-san. Characters * Dekapan * Dayon * Hatabo * Chibita * The Sextuplets * Nyaa Hashimoto * Shonosuke * Iyami * Girlymatsu-san (minus Jyushiko) * Kanojo-chan * Totoko Plot The episodes consists of a main arc (Jyushimatsu and Dolphin), along with two short segments at the beginning and end. Synthesis Dekapan builds a synthesis machine that can combine anything. He first combines a bowl of rice with curry, resulting in a plate of rice in curry. Dayon uses it to combine Dekapan with a fly, then Osomatsu and Iyami, and many others. He generally uses abduction or his supernatural vacuuming technique to retrieve his test subjects. Eventually, when he combines everything in the world, all he gets is a piece dark-pink poo. Seeing it, Dayon breaks down into tears, thinking himself having made "horrible stuff". The following list describes all the characters combined by Dayon. * Dekapan + a fly * Osomatsu + Iyami * Chibita + Hatabo * Karamatsu + Choromatsu * Ichimatsu + (Jyushimatsu + Todomatsu) * Nyaa + Shonosuke * Totoko + Student from 4th Subsidary High School of the Galaxy * A baseball catcher + a batter * Genitals from both sides * ((Osomatsu + Iyami) + (Karamatsu + Choromatsu)) + (Ichimatsu + Jyushimatsu + Todomatsu) * ((Chibita + Hatabo) + (Nyaa + Shonosuke)) + ((Totoko + Student from 4th Subsidary High School of the Galaxy) + Genitals) * Everything Jyushimatsu and Dolphin Jyushimatsu watches a dolphin show at "Akatsuka Sealand" and is highly impressed. He meets the dolphin trainers (the Girlymatsus, minus Jyushiko, the one mirroring himself) but is rejected. Choroko reveals that Jyushimatsu wants to be a dolphin (instead of a trainer), which is physically impossible. The Girlymatsus are then freaked out by Jyushimatsu's insistance. Just as Jyushimatsu gets in a fight with the Girlymatsus, another trainer steps in and offers to train Jyushimatsu as a dolphin. While tendering, the trainer puts Jyushimatsu through various strict trainings. Nevertheless, Jyushimatsu is unsuccessful, and when director Dekapan and supervisor Iyami visits the park for a test, only Jyushimatsu fails and the trainer is fired. After the test, Jyushimatsu and the trainer review on their failure. The trainer admits it's impossible for Jyushimatsu to become a dolphin, but Jyushimatsu refuses to give up, angering the trainer. Now alone, Jyushimatsu starts training himself. That night, the Girlymatsus find out the dolphins jumping and dancing by themselves despite nobody being there. A few days later, the trainer watches the dolphin show of her fellows with sadness. Suddenly, Jyushimatsu comes out of nowhere and jumps into the pool. Iyami orders the Girlymatsus to stop him, but the trainer interrupts and declares Jyushimatsu as the "new dolphin". Jyushimatsu proceeds to perform acts just like a trained dolphin does, stunning everybody. At the trainer's command, Jyushimatsu manages to generate a giant waterspout, leading the dolphins to freedom in the ocean. As he swims with the dolphins, the song "Young Man as Dolphin" (イルカにのった青年) comes into play. Totoko and Nyaa Totoko, in her fish costume, visits Chibita's oden stand for some snacks, but immediately gets upset upon seeing Nyaa Hashimoto also there. Nyaa also looks unhappy to see Totoko. As both of them order a drink, Totoko expresses surprise that Nyaa would drink alone. She proceeds to ask how much Nyaa usually drinks, but Nyaa only replies "usual" and refuses to release further details, eventually angering Totoko. The two finally fight against each other. Instead of showing "Finish", the segment ends with the statement "To-be Continued". Gallery Trivia * Osomatsu is abducted when try to peep Totoko, while Iyami is abducted when asking compensation from the kid throwing poop at him. * "Jyushimatsu and Dolphin" is the second story where Kanojo-chan has a speaking role (she appeared in Episode 25 but without lines) * The main arc is the first segment to feature at least one of the Sextuplets alongside Girlymatsus, although Jyushiko (Girly counterpart of Jyushimatsu) does not appear, and neither of the other Matsuno brothers shows up. * Excluding Girlymatsu-san episodes, the main arc is probably the first major Osomatsu-san story which features more female characters than male characters (6 female vs 3 male). Along with "Totoko and Nyaa", the episode is probably also the first to spend more time featuring female characters than male characters. * Dekapan's (forced) fusion with a house fly is a throwback to the 1986 horror film, The Fly. * Osomatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes